El hallazgo tras la puerta
by LDGV
Summary: Lo que sucediese después de hoy, dependería, únicamente, de ellos dos. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Evangelion ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**El hallazgo tras la puerta**

Odiaba los días tranquilos y sin sobresaltos, los detestaba hasta llegar al extremo de morirse de aburrimiento. Sin embargo, por más que desease que sucediese algo interesante, Asuka, soltando otro suspiro resignado, se quedó reclinada sobre la mesa de la cocina mirándolo con disimulo. Era patético, se decía en sus pensamientos, no había nada mejor que hacer que mirar a Shinji leer una tonta revista.

Pero el fastidio, para desgracia de Asuka, empezó tan pronto como salió el sol esta mañana. No queriendo lastimar a Hikari, la pelirroja, aceptando aunque no fuese de su agrado, acordó con ella tener una cita a ciegas con un amigo de su hermana mayor. Según Hikari, aquel muchacho, desde que ella se presentó en la escuela, deseaba conocerla pero no tenía el valor de invitarla a salir él mismo.

Si era tan cobarde como para pedirle a un tercero que la invitase por él, Asuka, desde ese instante, perdió todo interés en ese chico. Al menos le agradaba que se tomase tantas molestias por ella; no obstante, ese desconocido era todo lo contrario a lo que ella buscaba en un hombre. Asuka quería a alguien valiente, decidido y con coraje. Alguien como Kaji, el gran amor de su vida.

Y si bien hubiese preferido quedarse en casa mirando la televisión o jugando un videojuego, Asuka, dispuesta a cumplir su promesa, tomó una larga ducha y se arregló para su cita. Sin prisa, evidenciando su desinterés, buscó con lentitud en su guardarropa. En un inicio pensó en ponerse su vestido favorito, aquel vestido amarillo que el mismísimo Kaji le compró poco antes de partir de Alemania.

Una sonrisa soñadora adornó su rostro al recordar ese momento, por más de una hora se sintió como una modelo presumiendo su belleza en la pasarela. Kaji, queriendo apaciguar la efervescente obsesión que ella lucía a diario por él, la llevó de compras a una de las tantas tiendas de modas que adornaban las lujosas avenidas de Berlín, y Asuka, no perdiendo la oportunidad, hizo de las suyas al modelar para él.

– _¡Asuka, apresúrate o llegarás tarde a tu cita!_

Rompiendo la burbuja de sus fantasías, la piloto de la Unidad 02 se vio forzada a renunciar a sus bellos recuerdos de Kaji, al oír, desde el extremo opuesto de su puerta, la entrometida voz de Misato. Aquello le resultaba sumamente irritante, cada vez que buscaba un momento a solas con Kaji o cuando pensaba en él, Misato, arrebatándoselo, literalmente, arruinaba todo poniendo a Asuka de muy mal humor.

Y sintiéndose molesta con Misato, muy enfadada, Asuka tomó cualquier atuendo de su armario sin importarle si le quedaba bien o mal. Así pues, sin que tuviese tiempo para elegir otra opción, la pelirroja se vistió con un viejo y feo vestido verde que ni siquiera recordaba tener. Dudosa, no estando segura, Asuka creía que esa anticuada vestimenta fue un regalo de su madrastra en su anterior cumpleaños.

– _Vaya, te ves muy encantadora esta mañana…_

Por más que Misato quisiese darle un cumplido sincero, Asuka, simplemente ignorándola, no respondió y se marchó del departamento sin mirar a nadie. Y mientras caminaba, alejándose más y más de la casa de Misato, en especial de ella, la pelirroja fue recuperando la serenidad diciéndose que intentaría divertirse por un par de horas. Prefería eso que pasar un minuto más bajo el mismo techo que su tutora.

Por ende, siguiendo las indicaciones de Hikari, Asuka emprendió el rumbo al improvisado parque de diversiones que se había instalado en la ciudad una semana atrás. Estando a pocas calles de su destino, avistando a lo lejos las luces de los juegos mecánicos, Asuka no evitó sentirse fuera de lugar. A donde sea que mirase nada le provocaba familiaridad, era como si estuviese en otro planeta.

Técnicamente aquel sentimiento estaba justificado. Habiendo crecido en Alemania, Asuka se consideraba a ella misma como una alemana en su totalidad. No obstante, el lazo sanguíneo heredado por su madre, le remarcaba que ella también poseía un vínculo con Japón aunque aquel país no le gustase. El idioma, la cultura y el estilo de vida japonés le parecían arcaicos, y muchas veces, absurdos.

Pero si lo pensaba de otra manera, no todo era tan malo. Tanto sus rasgos como su cabellera rojiza la hacían resaltar fácilmente a la vista. Aún recordaba, con gran deleite, las caras celosas e irritadas de las demás estudiantes cuando se presentó en su primer día. Ninguna de ellas se encontraba a su altura, al ser, justamente, lo que Asuka aborrecía de Tokio-3: eran aburridas, grises y sin nada interesante.

Era una pena que, a excepción de Kaji, el resto de los japoneses también lo fueran. Reafirmando esto último, matando por completo sus esperanzas de entretenerse, el muchacho que esperaba por ella era, irónicamente, mucho más aburrido que Shinji. Pensar en algo así era casi paradójico para Asuka, pero incluso el hijo del Comandante Ikari se veía menos pusilánime que él si los comparaba el uno con el otro.

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, fue tal su desilusión al verlo en persona que no le prestó atención cuando se saludaron. Luego de eso, durante algunos minutos, él no dejó de preguntarle sobre su vida en Alemania, trayéndole a la mente, sin saberlo, muchos malos momentos de su pasado. Se suponía que asistió a esa estúpida cita para despejarse, no para que ese idiota le reviviese antiguos pesares.

Por otro lado, cuando ella le preguntó sobre sus gustos y metas para el futuro, él le recalcó sus deseos por mejorar sus calificaciones para entrar en una buena universidad. Tal respuesta, vacía y mecánica, le hizo cuestionarse, a lo interno, qué demonios les pasaba a los japoneses. Ninguno, salvo su amado Kaji, parecía aspirar a otra cosa que no fuese un empleo mediocre y una existencia sin emociones.

Pero sus rabietas mentales se vieron cortadas en seco, cuando, al voltearse a un costado, vio en un pequeño puesto de juguetes como muchísimas muñecas de trapo, esperando por ser compradas, colgaban en las paredes adornando sus inertes rostros con enormes sonrisas. Su corazón casi se salió de su pecho al verlas, el sudor se acumuló en su frente mientras luchaba contra el impulso de gritar.

Necesitaba largarse de ahí cuanto antes.

– _Se me antoja subirme a la montaña rusa, ve a comprar un par de boletos mientras yo te espero aquí…_

Logrando mantener la calma, no doblegándose ante sus demonios, Asuka miró de soslayo una larguísima fila por comprar boletos para la montaña rusa. Enfocándose en eso, dibujando en su faz una expresión adorable y feliz, la pelirroja encontró la solución perfecta para marcharse de allí. Y mordiendo el anzuelo, cayendo en la trampa, su incauto acompañante se dispuso a complacerla.

– _No te tardes, estaré aquí esperándote…_

Viéndolo retirarse, perdiéndose entre la densa multitud, Asuka, con una pizca de fingida coquetería, se despidió de él antes de dar media vuelta y escapar de allí tan rápido como pudo. No le importó chocar con quien fuese mientras avanzaba, lo único que deseaba era largarse de ahí para refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación. Lo sentía mucho por Hikari, pero no volvería a hacer algo así por ella.

Al cabo de unos minutos, ya muy lejos de aquel sitio, los pies de Asuka fueron aminorando la marcha hasta caminar con más sosiego. Como le era usual cuando pensaba en su madre, Kaji, con su sensual y masculina figura, acaparó los pensamientos de la pelirroja protegiéndola y alejándola de las tragedias que marcaron su infancia. Kaji era su medicina; su salvación cuando creía hundirse en el abismo.

No podría permitirse, por ningún motivo, que nadie la viese flaquear o desmoronarse como un castillo de arena. Asuka Langley Soryu, cargaba, sobre sus hombros, con el peso de ser la más talentosa piloto de Evas en el mundo. Le era inaceptable, en todo sentido, que la vieran aterrorizada por unas cuantas muñecas. Así pues, recurriendo a su fachada arrogante, caminó recta y orgullosa de sí misma.

Para cuando fue consciente de ello, Asuka se halló frente al edificio de apartamentos donde Misato le daba hospedaje en su propia casa. En tanto subía por el ascensor, la alemana recordaba haber escuchado a su tutora hablar sobre asistir a una boda, lo cual, lógicamente, le indicaba que no regresaría hasta muy tarde por la noche. La ausencia de Misato le alegraba, lástima que Kaji estuviese con ella.

Shinji, por su parte, se reuniría con su padre en el cementerio de la ciudad para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte de su mamá. No era costumbre de Asuka pensar en el Comandante Ikari, el líder de Nerv le parecía un sujeto extraño y reservado. Aunque, al compararlo con Shinji, Asuka se imaginó una versión adulta de él que acabó siendo una copia casi idéntica de Gendo Ikari.

No se atrevió a decirlo en voz alta, pero Asuka, sorprendiéndose a ella misma, no encontró nada mal aquel aspecto para el tímido Tercer Elegido. Incluso aquella barba, evocándole a Kaji, le daba un toque de madurez. Segundos más tarde, saliendo del elevador, Asuka se carcajeó con levedad al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar. El día que Shinji Ikari le resultase atractivo, el infierno se congelaría.

– _¿De dónde viene esa música?_

Tomándola desprevenida, dándole una cálida e inesperada bienvenida, una hermosa melodía llegó a sus oídos tan pronto como abrió la puerta para dar un paso dentro del departamento. Curiosa, como si se tratase de una ladrona que no quería ser detectada, Asuka se quitó sus zapatos y se internó en la vivienda teniendo la precaución de no provocar el más mínimo ruido al pisar las tablillas del piso.

Al aproximarse a la fuente de tan bella música, la pelirroja, trayendo a colación las lecciones de violín que llevó en su niñez, rápidamente reconoció a Johann Sebastian Bach como el compositor de tan maravillosa creación. No obstante, aún sin saber quién la interpretaba, Asuka sólo sabía que dicha obra era ejecutada gracias a un violonchelo. Pero, instantes más tarde, el descubrimiento se hizo mayúsculo.

Muchos lo tildaban de llorón, cobarde y patético. Ella misma era uno de ellos. Sin embargo, desde que Misato le ordenó que viviera junto con ella, Asuka, por más que le disgustase reconocerlo, logró ver más allá de esa breve descripción. Shinji Ikari era como una caja de sorpresas, cuando creía que ya no podría descubrir algo nuevo de él, el chico, dejándola boquiabierta, le demostraba que se equivocaba.

Allí estaba Shinji, sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina dándole la espalda, y entre sus manos, tocándolo con una maestría que evidenciaba su talento, yacía un violonchelo tal y como lo sospechó. Normalmente, con la clara intención de burlarse de él por medio de un insulto barato, Asuka lo hubiese interrumpido sintiéndose muy complacida al alimentar su ego al criticarlo por lo que sea.

Pero nada de eso sucedió, no hubo insultos ni rabietas. Asuka, como si fuese una espectadora en una sala de conciertos, se quedó quieta en su lugar mirándolo y escuchándolo tocar. Ese era el mismo Shinji que preparaba sus desayunos, sus almuerzos y sus cenas. Era el mismo que mantenía el apartamento limpio e impoluto; era el mismo muchacho torpe con quien tuvo que aprender a sincronizarse.

Era el mismo Shinji que intentó besarla mientras dormía; el mismo Shinji que la salvó de morir en el volcán. Y sin que lo notase, tanto los malos recuerdos de su madre como la seductora figura de Kaji, desaparecieron, de su mente, por un breve lapso de tiempo. Shinji Ikari, sin haberlo planeado, dejó en blanco a la gran Asuka Langley Soryu, la cual, actuando sin pensar, comenzó a aplaudirle con honestidad.

– _¡Bravo Shinji, tocas muy bien!_

Por un minuto, sin que el hijo del Comandante Ikari lo advirtiese, la Asuka frustrada, enojada y rabiosa que conocía desde varias semanas atrás se esfumó. Reemplazándola, por un fugaz santiamén, una Asuka verdaderamente asombrada que lo felicitó sin sarcasmo ni mofa. Era una completa lástima que, el propio Shinji, fuese el culpable de arruinar aquel momento de maravillosa fraternidad entre los dos.

Cualquier otro chico habría alardeado de sus habilidades, pero no Shinji Ikari. El piloto de la Unidad 01, saboteándose a sí mismo, se menospreció al desestimar los halagos, que Asuka, con sinceridad, tenía para él. Aquello propició que la Asuka de siempre regresase, quien, decepcionada de la actitud tan pesimista de Shinji, se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y descansar de su larga caminata.

Así pues, las manecillas del reloj continuaron su andar al envejecer la tarde. Misato, como Asuka lo había sospechado más temprano, llamó para avisarles que tardaría más de lo esperado en regresar. La pelirroja, captando el auténtico significado de aquello, no pudo hacer nada más que protestar y quejarse, al imaginarse, con gran detalle, como su tutora se salía con la suya con Kaji.

Los vio besándose y quitándose la ropa, contempló con envidia y rabia como Misato hacía con Kaji lo que ella tanto deseaba experimentar y vivir. Por más que lo disimulara, por dentro, lastimándola profundamente, le dolía que Kaji siempre la alejara cuando intentaba demostrarle su amor. Asuka estaba harta de intentar y fallar; harta que nadie se preocupase por ella como tanto lo necesitaba.

Pero, sobre todo, le dolía la gigantesca soledad que arrastraba y ocultaba de los demás. Quería que alguien la abrazara y le brindase calor; quería que alguien le susurrara al oído que todo estaría bien y que el dolor se iría. Anhelaba, por más que lo escondiera, compañía y afecto. Ante tal verdad, la alemana, soltando un suspiro decepcionado, se dijo que Kaji jamás le daría aquel confort que ansiaba.

No obstante, otro hombre, mucho más joven e inmaduro que Kaji, ya lo había hecho sin que ella se lo pidiese. Shinji, usando aquel anticuado reproductor de cintas mientras leía, no se daba cuenta que Asuka le miraba como acostumbraba mirar a Kaji. Y de nuevo, llenando su cabeza con ideas, Asuka se sorprendió a ella misma, viendo, otra vez, más allá de la fachada dócil y temerosa que Shinji solía usar.

Cuando despertó esta mañana, jamás, ni remotamente, se hubiese imaginado pensando en Shinji de esa manera; era tan raro que le resultaba cómico. Era un grandioso cocinero y un talentoso chelista, sólo era necesario un fuerte empujón para que saliese de su grueso caparazón, convirtiéndose, al instante, en un novio casi perfecto. Tal vez, si se lo proponía, ella podría darle ese empujón.

Una parte de ella se negaba a olvidarse de Kaji, la mera posibilidad de reconocer su amarga derrota ante Misato era inadmisible para su terco orgullo; aún así, quizás ya era el momento de pasar la página y comenzar a escribir el siguiente capítulo de su vida. No era que estuviese perdidamente enamorada de Shinji, pero si lo intentó hasta el cansancio con Kaji, Shinji, al menos, se merecía una oportunidad.

– Oye Shinji, dame un beso…

Lo que sucediese después de hoy, dependería, únicamente, de ellos dos.

**Fin**

Primeramente les agradezco por haberse tomado la molestia de leer, muchas gracias. Este pequeño fic salió de la nada, estaba un poco aburrido así que me puse a escribir un rato para pasar el tiempo. Sé que el fic tiene mucha narración y muy poco diálogo, pero quise hacerlo así para intentar profundizar lo más que pudiese en los pensamientos de Asuka.

En cuanto a la pequeña mención que hice sobre Asuka tocando el violín; si bien en la serie esto nunca se muestra ni se comenta, en la película **Death (True)²** hay una escena donde Shinji, Asuka, Rei y Kaworu tocan juntos el _Canon de Pachelbel_ y es en dicha escena donde se ve a Asuka tocando el violín. Es un detalle que me gustó mucho y se me antojó combinarlo con la escena de Shinji y su violonchelo.

Para terminar, si alguien se pregunta cómo se llama la canción que Shinji toca con su violonchelo en el capítulo quince de la serie, su nombre es _Cello Suite No°1 Prelude _compuesta por _Johann Sebastian Bach_. Yo no soy músico, pero por lo que he leído esta pieza es una de las más difíciles que hay para violonchelo; por lo tanto, por más que Shinji se menosprecie, que la tocase demuestra su gran talento.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
